TDI: Nazi Zombies
by NachtDerUntoten
Summary: Call of Duty: W@W/Total Drama Island X-over! Follow the stories of different groups of campers caught in the choas of a Nazi Zombie invasion of Camp Wawanakwa
1. The Morning

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI, TDA, or Nazi Zombies. TDI/TDA belongs to some TV company and Nazi Zombies belongs to Treyarch. *sigh*

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was unusually quiet in Camp Wawanakwa. This could have had to do with the recent elimination of Courtney the day before. Or perhaps even Eva who was sent home in a straight jacket the day before that. Either way, it was less quiet than usual.

Ezekiel, who had gotten up recently to find no one around, took note of this. He also took note of the eerie fog that had begun to settle around the camp, as he walked into the mess hall. He sat down at the table nearest to the kitchen and suddenly noticed that Chef Hatchet, the camps burley cook was not there. Although he was happy to not be greeted by a common insult from Chef about his farmer background, or the stench of his questionable food, Ezekiel felt uneasy.

He glanced at the clock that hung on the wall above the fireplace. It was nearly noon. Now he knew something was up. Chris, the camps owner, should've gotten his megaphone and blasted the campers awake hours ago. Ezekiel let out a sigh and a small cloud of fog escaped his mouth. He then noticed the sudden drop in temperature and crossed his arms tightly over his chest. He got up and started for the door, intending to grab a jacket from his cabin. His hand had barely touched the handle when the door slammed into his face.

Ezekiel felt a stinging pain in his nose as he brought his hand up to it. His face felt wet and warm. When he moved his hand in front of his face he saw that it was covered in blood. Ezekiel looked up at the culprit of this attack. It was Chef Hatchet, bloodied and angry. Ezekiel began to slowly walk backwards, fearing what the terrifying man would do next. Chef looked at the scared boy, noticing that he was frozen where he stood.

"What are you looking at home-school? Make yourself useful and help the others block the windows!" Chef bellowed. At first Ezekiel did not know what he meant by the others, but then more people entered the mess hall. First came in the tech-geek, Cody, who looked completely terrified. Cody's yellow over-shirt was gone. Remnants of it, Ezekiel saw tied around his forearm, damp and dark red. Next, Gwen, the goth-girl, came in, looking equally terrified and bloody. After her jumped in Izzy, oblivious to the fact everyone else was bloody, looking happy as a clam, yammered on about jelly beans (**1**).

Cody and Ezekiel then grabbed a table and brought it over to a window (or at least attempted to). Gwen ran into the kitchen and came back with nails and a hammer, which she kept away from Izzy for obvious reasons. Chef took the table that Cody and Ezekiel were dragging over with one arm and carried it the rest of the way. Ezekiel looked at Cody, who had been silent the entire time.

"Coody, what the hell's going on? What happened to yoor arm, eh?" Ezekiel asked the tech geek. Cody looked up at the farmer-boy and opened his mouth to say something but was cut short by Chef.

"A whole lot of hell's coming our way, that's what's going on home-school." Ezekiel looked over at the others. Gwen and Cody nodded their heads in agreement while Izzy bounced around the room. Ezekiel gulped and turned to look out the window. He could barely make out figures of people through the fog. He was abruptly pushed out of the way by Chef as he began nailing planks of wood from the tables to the windows.

He was halfway done with the first plank when an arm tore through a window on the other side of the room. Everyone jumped in fright and the harm began to destroy the window. A head then popped through along with another arm. Ezekiel saw that the figure's skin was pale and slimy looking. It's eyes were bright yellow and seemed to glow. An animal like moan escaped the demon's mouth which made the group's skin crawl. The creature now had a leg through the window and began to push itself into the mess hall.

Chef ran into the kitchen, leaving the four teens alone with the gruesome beast. Gwen, Cody, and Zeke all stood frozen in fear. until Izzy snapped them out of it with an unrelated exlaimation.

"Hello mister! Your face looks cool! Can I try on your eyes?" Cody moved first standing in front of Gwen protectively. Gwen frowned at this and simply moved farther away from the demon. The demon, slowly but surely, limped over to the four. As it got closer, Zeke could make some of its features. He noticed that it was wearing an old type of army uniform. Its helmet was strapped on its head tightly and it had an iron cross attached to its chest along with an assortment of other medals. All of said medals were obliterated when a large hole suddenly appeared in place of them. The foursome covered their ears because of the deafening bang that accompanied to the replacement.

Behind them stood Chef, wielding a shotgun, perhaps from his days in the military, smoking from the barrel. He cocked it and a single shell dropped to the floor. The little "_clang"_ it made on impact was the only noise in the room. Zeke looked back at the demon, and let out a small whimper. The creature was still moving towards them, despite the supposed lethal shotgun blow. Next came a small _"pop"_. Not a deafening bang like a shotgun would make, just a small _"pop"_. The demon dropped to its knees and collapsed to the floor, blood seeping from a single gunshot wound to the head.

The Chef and the teens looked around to see where it came from. A small laugh drew their attention to Izzy, who was standing triumphantly over the body, holding a revolver in her hand.

"Muahahahahahahahahah! I have defeated you, vile beast! Now I own all the jelly beans in the world!" She said as she kart-wheeled around the room. Chef continued to nail the boards into the windows and Zeke, Gwen, and Cody looked out an open window into the foggy abyss as the sound of inhuman moans and grunts filled the air. Hell was _**definitely**_ coming their way.

End Part One

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1**: Yes, kobold, that _**was**_a reference to your story. Teehee.

Stay tuned for part two, which has more zombies and more dialogue (im sorry for the lack-of in this chapter).

READ and REVIEW! Or perish by mutilation by zombie. Muahahahahahah!


	2. NAZI Zombies?

Nother Chappie! Woot! I hope you like it!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ezekiel stared at the body lying before him. A large pool of blood had already formed around it, soaking its uniform. There was something very familiar about the uniform the creature was wearing. Ezekiel tried to remember where he saw it before, but he couldn't think of anything. He turned to Cody and Gwen who were tearing planks off of the tables for Chef to nail to the windows.

"Doesn't what their wearing look familiar to yoo, eh?" He asked pointing at the uniform. Cody looked down at the body, scratching his head, and let out a sigh. Gwen simply glanced towards him, scoffed then looked away. Cody noticed this and frowned. He stepped over to Ezekiel and whispered to him.

"Don't worry about Gwen, dude. She's just a little sour over those comments you said earlier." Cody then cleared his throat in the manliest way he could, hoping to get Gwen's attention, and said. "Yes, Ezekiel, this uniform is actually the ones the German's used in World War Two. Also you can tell they are Nazis bye the sashes on their arms."

Gwen and Chef took note of this and came over to look at the body themselves. Sure enough, Cody was right. The red sash on its arm held a swastika in a white circle. Izzy quickly snatched it off and ran into the kitchen with it moments later, leaving the others alone and weirded out.

"You know," said Gwen, "someone should take that gun from her before something bad happens."

Cody, wanting to impress Gwen, immediately went after her. Ezekiel noticed that his arm hung limp next to him as he ran, remembering the bandage around his forearm when they first arrived.

"Gwen?" Ezekiel asked, "What happened to Coody's arm?"

Gwen scoffed at him. She turned away and continued to pull planks off the table.

"I'm surprised you think I'm smart enough to talk." She said coldly, "I don't know why the Bass didn't vote you off first."

Ezekiel remembered the first day, in which Courtney was voted of because of her annoying leadership issues. Ezekiel also remembered he made several sexist comments and was nearly voted off because of it. Ezekiel hung his head down in shame. Gwen looked over and sighed.

"Cody got bitten," Ezekiel looked up at Gwen who was now facing him. "Cody got bitten because he was protecting me, okay?"

"What happened?" Ezekiel asked, wanting to know more. Gwen glared at him but continued anyway.

"Chef, Cody, Izzy, and I were walking through the forest (**1**). We had escaped a large horde of these things when suddenly several just popped out of nowhere. One of them grabs me from behind and almost bites me in the neck, but then Cody jumps in and shoves his arm in the way. Idiot…" Gwen scoffs the last part and turns around. Ezekiel couldn't help but notice a slight hint of guilt in her voice as she does so.

"Alright!" Chef declares, "The windows have been blocked and all we need to worry about is an inevitable rescue!"

Ezekiel looks around the room seeing that all windows have been nailed shut and blocked by planks. Cody walks back into the room holding the pistol Izzy had. His nose was bloody and he had a bruise under his right eye.

"Izzy wouldn't give up the gun unless I boxed with her." Cody murmured as he sat down on the floor, rubbing his face. Gwen had a worried expression on her face when she looked at Cody. Chef merely chuckled and looked out crack in a boarded up window.

"Damn, these Nazis are slow!" Chef exclaimed in amusement. Ezekiel decided to have a look, to see if this was true. It was. The "Nazi Zombies" had not even moved two feet since the killing of the first intruder. This brought only some relief to the group, as they all knew that, eventually, the demons would reach them…

End Part Two

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed it! I know it didn't have a lot of action this time but I'm getting there!

Read and Review!


End file.
